


In My Arms

by droppedwalkman



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Enemy Within (Star Trek), M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droppedwalkman/pseuds/droppedwalkman
Summary: A “what if” story, where bad Kirk goes into Spock’s room instead of Yeoman Rand’s in the episode “The Enemy Within.”  A PWP.





	In My Arms

Alright, you bastard. You want your damn story? Well, you’d better listen up, cuz I’m only gonna tell it once, and only to the point where I was scratched. You know the rest of the story after that, and I don’t like that part of the story, anyway.

I had beamed up after giving Sulu his orders, leaving him on that cold planet that was freezing fast. I remember feeling sick and dizzy when I beamed up, and I felt like something was being ripped from me. It was all I could do to stay on my feet when I rematerialized. I was sweating and breaking down, I knew it at the time, but I didn’t let myself go. It took a while, but soon I was only feeling shitty, instead of ready to die.

My first thought was my First Officer. I saw his face in my mind, and I saw him hunched over his workstation, with the others at theirs. We, as a crew, had nothing better to do than fuck around and act busy for the moment. O, they’re all good at that. But I felt I couldn’t do anything till I had a drink, a good, hard one. I stumbled to Sickbay where good old Doc was fixing up some bastard I had sent down earlier. I asked him for a brandy, but he ignored me. I was too out of it to yank that bastard by the collar to get it. When he finally put aside his patient to tend to his real duties, he had the balls to ask me what I needed. I latched my hand on his shoulder and asked him again, a Hellova lot more politely than I should have, for my fucking brandy.

With that shit properly in my system, I was ready to patrol my grounds, though I couldn’t help but notice it seemed like a new place to me. My first stop along the hallway was my dear First Officer’s quarters.

As I expected, the Vulcan was in his room, fucking around with his computer. His back was to me, and the sight of his perfect, tight little ass almost drove me nuts. “Mr. Spock,” I called to him, keeping my voice as neutral as I could. His body hypnotized me as he turned it around. He may have noticed my stare was not directed at his eyes.

He answered with a voice not unlike rubbing crushed velvet the wrong way, “Yes, Captain?” He kept his hands at his back, just as he always does.

He backed up just a bit as I closed in on him, flinching just the tiniest bit when I put my hand on his shoulder. I really didn’t know what to tell him; he stood waiting for an answer to my call, and I couldn’t give it! But I didn’t want words to break the mood I was quickly developing. As I walked slowly forward, he kept backing till he bumped against a table, and I pushed him on it so he sat on it. His knee against my cock was torturous; I pressed harder on it. I watched as he melted like butter at the touch of my hands, so that I could lower him flat on the table that was barely big enough for him.

His neck was my first target. With my hands planted against his hips, I attacked his sleek throat with my lips, and he stretched his throat out for me. He kept his hands clenched on the edge of the table as I slid my hands up his shirt, stopping at the chest. I watched him flinch when I squeezed a nipple, harder and harder till my hand was shaking with effort. That tough little thing must have been made from leather, so soft and firm under my fingers. He sighed slightly when I breathed on his neck and played with the other nipple. My tongue dragged down to the collarbone.

Then he let out a shuddering breath and tumbled off the table. I tried to grab him, but he scurried off into a corner, his eyes wide and his hands like claws in front of him. I heard myself growl, and saw the Vulcan tense further in his corner as I neared him. He was very fast, but I only had to chase him a little while before I caught him, throwing myself on him so we both crashed to the floor. We fought against each other, and though I had the advantage of being on top of him, his Vulcan strength almost overtook me. With a cry, he sank his nails in my cheek and dragged down. I yelped and jumped off him, and he was back on his feet, cowering in the corner. He looked sorry. The pain was wonderful: thick, sharp, and stimulating. I could easily have taken another.

Though obviously scared, the Vulcan did not run out the door. Instead he had planted himself against the wall opposite from the door and stared at me with his wild eyes as I slowly went to him. I grabbed his tiny shoulders hard in my hands and shoved him down against the wall, and he melted in my grip. I stroked the wound on my cheek with a smile.

He neither helped nor hindered me as I pulled off his shirt. With my knees pinning down his arms, he seemed dead. The darling kept his eyes shut and his hands curled at his sides as I ran my hands up and down his smooth, flat chest. I could see the duress I had put his nipples under; they stood up, erect and dark green, with a small cloud of green surrounding them, even after that pause. I kissed each one then went down to his hips, where I stopped and played with his navel. I knew that he knew what I was going for, and I made him wait. He slipped his pretty hands down to his hips and undid his pants. With the aide of my hands, he took them off, till there was nothing left but his smooth-as-porcelain skin. I had to pause before going further to stare at what he had been hiding for so long. His cock was not much different from mine, only a little smaller, and of course with more of a greenish tint than mine. And it was completely hairless. At this realization, I looked at his legs and chest to find no hair there, either. It looked very hard and stiff, but was still lying against his legs. The tough leather for the skin must be its protection, a lot more than the skin on my cock would give.

He didn’t respond as I thought he would when I licked it. He only looked away, as if bored. So I yanked him up by the hips and took that organ straight in my mouth, while I rammed a finger in his ass. He squirmed but still didn’t stop me as I slipped in another finger and another. I couldn’t fit in anymore without splitting him apart, so I didn’t push it. I wanted to save that for later, anyway. It was so warm in there, and wet, though not with anything disgusting, as I found when I pulled my fingers out. My fingers were covered with a clear liquid with the same consistency as artificial lubricant. And the more I dug inside him, the more this lubricant flashed. The urge to just flip him over and fuck him right then and there did a bit more than tickle my fancy, but I held out. I wanted to enjoy my Vulcan as much as I could…

I shoved his head against my cock, which was still covered by my pants. With a nudge on his nape from me, he undid them and bared me. Then he took my cock in his mouth without any further silent orders from me. I had to sit down before he had even gotten started. It felt like he was very experienced in the matter.

His tongue gently stroking my flesh and his breath washing over what wasn’t in his mouth tricked me into thinking this was going to be nothing but pleasant. That was when he bit down hard. I kept in my yelp pretty well and shoved him off me. I could see both red and green blood dripping from the devil’s mouth as he sat on his haunches in the corner. He came to me when I motioned for him and kneeled at my feet.

“You naughty, naughty boy!” I said, trying to hide a smirk from my face. “You don’t think I’ll let you get away with that, do you?” I pulled up his jaw so he would look at me. The pained looked on his paling face made my blood pound.

“No, Sir,” he said, though it seemed his use of the word “Sir” was to disrespect me, it was so forced. I thought that hilarious. He looked down as soon as I released his face, and I could just see his eyes begin to moisten.

“Get up on my lap,” I said, with a cold, firm voice. He hesitated, but did it. But he was sitting on my lap, so I smacked him down on his stomach over my knees. His fingers anchored on the cloth of my pants and his whole body tensed. I could feel that iron-hard cock against my thigh. I stroked the hairless skin on his ass, delighting in that softness I’ve never felt on any other. His muscles visibly loosened as I continued petting him, twirling my fingers around in circles that were so delicious to the Vulcan. My own ass throbbed in envy at such tender treatment.

Then I slapped him. Hard. I couldn’t tell if the sharp crack my hand made had smothered a cry from him, since he was always so quiet. His body tensed again, though not as much as before, his upper body stretched out almost lazily over my legs. His upper back arched with every slap. My hand attacked as if possessed, and indeed I could barely get enough of spanking him, of feeling my hand envelop his entire ass with every strike. But I stopped when my hand started to sting. I dug my hand inside his ass as a handle for taking him off my lap.

He crumpled to a kneeling position as soon as I let go of him, his head limp on its base. But I wasn’t nearly finished, and I could tell he knew that. After lifting him like a doll, I plopped him on the bed face down. I told him not to move, though he disobeyed me with his trembling. I left for only a minute to search for anything I could tie him with, and returned with some thin wires. He let me tie his hands and his still booted feet to the bedposts, and I still had a wire left over, a nice long one. I struck it across his ass and he shuddered. Then I climbed on top of him, using one hand to take off my pants, and the other to stroke his skin. Though hairless, it felt like fur. I dipped my head down to suckle his ass, my tongue digging in as deep as it would go, and I noticed that the Vulcan raised his hips. I fucked him before he could tense up again, and that warmth and moisture my fingers got earlier overwhelmed my cock. I dug my fingers in his hips as I shoved myself in, so desperate the whole world melted away from me, so there was only my cock.

The sound of his cry shattered my fake world, and gave me a new reality. Either he was very much enjoying it, or it was very much hurting him. Either way, I shoved in harder, so the cries grew more frantic. The little wound on my cock flamed up to contribute its own sharp flavor to my mounting pleasure. Tied just near the bedposts, his hands found nothing to clench against, so they bit into themselves. His speeded breathing and soft moans were like a challenge to me, and I took it. I drove him hard against the bed, till I myself was hurting. That painful pleasure choked me and went farther than I had ever experienced till it smashed at its peak. It felt like all the blood in my body was swept away suddenly when I came, making me shudder uncontrollably. Panting, I untied my First Officer and turned him over on his back. He was panting too, and had on his face what I would call a small smile.

He draped his weak, thin arms around my neck and I leaned down to his face. I kissed his eager lips hungrily, tasting the warm wetness inside his mouth that was spicy, but good. I licked a tear from his beautiful, cat-like eye.

As I kissed him again, I could feel his cock move under my thigh. It seemed to quiver and change texture, so I looked down. The hard leather skin was just a sheath that withdrew and crumpled up small at the base of the cock, leaving bare a shiny, brilliantly hued organ that was laced with pulsing veins. He spread his legs and lifted his hips. Now I had the permission to pleasure him. Gently I took the thing in my mouth and marveled at the strong, meaty taste before I had the whole thing inside. Every flick of my tongue made my Vulcan lean his head back and arch his back, and as I progressed, his hard breathing grew harder and harder till it carried with it a human moan. I pressed my tongue against the tip to hear him cry out and toss a hand on my head and push it down. He had more of those delicious tears waiting to spill over his bottom eyelids. I released his cock from my mouth before it had the chance to empty itself. It was pulsing underneath me, and Spock raised his hips and spread his legs further, but I still would not satisfy him. I laughed at his whimpering, teasing him with my fingers flicking against his cock.

“Not until you satisfy me, Spock,” I said as I yanked him up and at my cock. Like a starving man given some food, he took me in his mouth and sucked mercilessly. I leaned against the bedpost till I hurt my head and still he went harder and harder. His tongue explored my anatomy, and I knew he would find it “fascinating.” I underwent the same delicious torture as before, only this was different.

The Vulcan knew exactly when to take his mouth off me, and when he did, he threw himself on his back and offered himself to me again. I had to laugh at his desperation. He was squirming and panting like so many women I had conquered before, but the hint of sweet innocence, though I knew he had been around enough, and the naked desire in his face was such a refreshing change. I took him, but not until I could torment him more, sliding my hands under his ass, his lower back, and up through his thighs. I made circles on his hips near his cock, but didn’t go near it.

“Captain!” he moaned. “Please!”

That was too much. I bit my lower lip to keep from releasing an excited squeal and engulfed his cock with my mouth when I felt fit to proceed. Not long after I took him did he climax, and I wondered how he was able to hold off for so long and not deaden. His sperm was thick and gooey in my mouth, and had a stronger version of the taste his cock gave. It was so…exotic.

I took that trembling mass of nerves in my arms, and he threw his arms around me. We didn’t need words to concrete our feelings.

Then I heard the door forced open and some orderly burst in the room. I shoved Spock down and covered him with the sheets and zipped up my pants before approaching the man. It gave me such pleasure to hear the sound of my fist crack against his neck.

But there were more men in the halls, and by their numbers alone, they overtook me. I saw Spock, fully clothed, try to pull an especially rough young man off of me, but I lost consciousness before I could see any more help from him.

Well, you know the rest of the story, but I can tell you that even though I am permanently melded with my pussy counterpart, there are nights when I am alive and well, much to the delight of my First Officer.


End file.
